Monthly New November 2018
From Spooptober to No Nut Shave November. I participated in only one of them. I leave you folk to figure out which. Wiki News *In case you missed it Lawrence of Arabia vs. Theodore Roosevelt by Battlefan237 has won Battle of the Season. Again, congrats. *With the return of JoJo and the start of Goblin Slayer we are holding JoJo Fridays and Slayer Saturdays where we watch each on Rabbit. Come join us if you like, links will be posted in the Discord's anime channel. World News *Skully Popculture News *This has been a good month of video game releases. Starting out with the Assassin's Creed Odyssey which takes us back to ancient Greece, if you have played any of the recent AC games however and play this one its likely you won't be missing anything. Call Of Duty: Black Ops 4 which stopped trying to be Call of Duty and instead tried to be PUBG, like every game and their dog. Red Dead Redemption 2 which really lives up to the hype, personally I haven't played it, but give it a whirl the overtime the poor devs put into it really showed. And of course the Fallout 76 B.E.T.A dropped, allowing us to explore those radioactive country roads which take us to the place where we belong. *The absolute mad lad that is Toby Fox, creator of indie darling Undertale''did it again. On October 30th Toby posted a survey program on his Twitter which actually turned out to be the first chapter of Deltarune, a new game he is currently developing. While it has the same style, humor, and gameplay features as Undertale it takes place in a different world. It also focuses on the conflict between light and dark instead of humans and monsters. Toby has said that he doesn't know when the full game will be released, but one thing is for sure: I will buy that shit. *Now onto the movies. ''Halloween 2018 reboots the series up to the second movie, while some praised it for shaking off the strangeness that had become the series' canon, others find it boring and more of the same. A Star is Born featuring Lady Gaga had a strange rivalry with Venom as Lady Gaga fans feared Venom would overshadow it, turns out they didn't need to worry cause Venom is absolute PG-13 crap and not the gritty anti-hero/villain movie we were promised. Lastly, there is The First Man a biopic about Steve Armstrong and his trip to the moon, pretty good movie I've heard. *Topping it all off with the media stuff is the fall anime releases. Goblin Slayer is about an adventurer in an RPG type world who just pretty much slays goblins. Got into a little bit of controversy as the streaming platform Crunchyroll didn't give a warning for it and game GS a PG13 rating. They since apologized and changed the rating. JoJo's Bizzare Adventure is back with Vento Aureo Golden Wind following DIO's son in his quest to become a gangstar. Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai which at first glance appears to be just an average comedy romance anime but turns out to be about the interesting relationship about an anti-social guy and a girl only he can see. And lastly Sword Art Online: Alicization which I don't care for. *There is an ongoing battle between PewDiePie and Indian record label and film production company T-Series as they battle it out for the most subscribed YouTube channel and to see which one can first reach 69 mil subs. While Pewds has succeeded in doing the latter, it remains to be seen if he can defend his position forever. *Staying topic of YouTube, Logan Paul, who earlier this year got into controversy for going to Japan and filming a dead body in Japan infamous Suicide Forrest, got his YT Red series back. This in turn sparked some more controversy as some pointed out YT's hypocrisy as PewDiePie who also lost his YT Red series for saying n****r live on stream, but hasn't gotten it back yet. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Post the date and age you will be in the comments and I will add you to the list. Happy birthdays! *WanderingSkull will be became 22 on the 7th.